1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storing device and a liquid storing cartridge.
2. Related Art
As one type of liquid storing devices, ink jet printers that perform a printing process for an image by discharging ink (liquid) onto various media such as a paper sheet, a cloth, and a film have been known. This printer includes a discharge unit that discharges ink and a storage unit (for example, an ink cartridge) that stores ink to be supplied to the discharge unit. When the amount of ink inside the discharge unit decreases due to discharge of the ink, ink is supplied from the storage unit to the discharge unit.
Here, when a time elapses in a state in which the ink inside the storage unit is not used, the ink inside the storage unit may sink. When the ink sinks, there is a problem that supply of the ink thereafter may not be performed effectively. Accordingly, in order to suppress sedimentation of the ink inside the storage unit, there are printers including an agitation member that agitates the ink.
Since the ink inside the storage unit is consumed in accordance with supply of the ink to the discharge unit, the remaining amount of the ink inside the storage unit changes. Here, in order to supply the ink to the discharge unit in a stable manner, it is preferable that the state of the ink inside the storage unit including the remaining amount of the ink and the like is acquired. Accordingly, there are printers that include a state detecting member (for example, a sensor and a detection member detected by the sensor) that detects the state of the ink inside the storage unit.
A related art has been disclosed in JP-A-2007-83548.
However, recently, simplification of the structure of the device has been requested. Accordingly, agitation of the ink inside the storage unit and detection of the state of the ink are requested to be implemented under a simple structure.